Broom Closet
by BloodyWolf10
Summary: Draco and Harry have a sexual encounter in a Hogwarts broom closet ... First in the Conquest series, written by BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf.


**1st in the Conquest Series. Draco and Harry meet for some hot slashy smut in the broom closet. I hope they don't get caught! HxD**

**The Broom Closet Conquest**

**Authoresses: **BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf  
**Rating: **M or NC-17  
**Status: **Complete  
**Warning: **This contains sexual contents, strong language, is not suitable for children. I sound like some thingy before a movie. lmao  
**Author Notes: **The first in the Conquest series. This story is by both Yellowwolf and I. It is Roleplay style. Where she plays Draco and I am Harry. Enjoy our little story!

**HDHD**

"Malfoy, you bastard!" Harry yelled, pushing the other boy against the wall inside the broom closet. He heard the door slam behind him so he didn't worry too much about anyone coming to find them. Harry's hands gripped the fabric of Draco's Hogwarts robes, obscuring the Slytherin crest on the front. He leaned forward and made an almost growl like noise before he crashed his lips down on the other's softer ones. He opened his mouth and nibbled a bit on Draco's bottom lip before he let his tongue slip out of his mouth and lick the same spot.

Draco was quite surprised at the sudden change but these kind of things happened often. They'd fight and make out. His tongue slipped out to meet Harry's. He moaned and invaded Harry's mouth, thoroughly exploring the wet cavern. His hands ran down Harry's back, slid over his sides and ran over the front of his robes.

Harry moaned and pushed his body up closer to Draco's, he pushed his tongue back in Draco's mouth wanting to taste all of the fire the dragon had to offer. His hand left the robes and he let them drift move into Draco's hair, he couldn't resist the urge to mess up the boy's perfect hair and make it as messy as his own. When he felt he accomplished his task, he yanked on a handful, pulling back Draco's head.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Malfoy," Harry left a trail of open mouthed kisses on Draco's jaw leading down to his neck where he bit lightly. When he heard Draco whimper, he released the flesh and lapped at the skin which was steadily turning pink.

"I know perfectly well what I've gotten myself into, Potter." Draco replied as he slid a hand in Harry's hair and held his head at the spot where he was lapping. It felt so good to have Harry so close but he'd be damned if he gave the other boy any control. He would control what was going to happen.

With his free hand, he started fiddling with Harry's Gryffindor tie and managed to get it loose. He carelessly flung it away. Draco guided Harry's mouth back to his and aggressively kissed him.

Harry bit the tongue invading his mouth and pulled at the other boy's robes trying to take them off so he could at least have _some_ skin on skin contact. When he had the robes down Draco's arms, he let them slide of the boy's silk shirt and he got to working on the Slytherin's white top. As he was kissing Draco, he was losing more and more patience for the buttons, so he took both of his hands and gripped the boy's shirt and pulled. Hard. He ripped the shirt in the front so the shirt hung open for Harry. He pulled away from the kiss to admire the boy's finely sculpted body. His strong hands roamed over the soft skin where he dropped a few kisses on the pale surface.

Draco's control was taken away but the kiss pressed on his chest felt too good to stop. He let Harry have this moment of control because quite frankly, this was great. Soon however, it got boring. He wanted more.

He backed Harry up until the boy stood with his back against the closed door and watched him. His lips were slightly bruised, his hair was impossibly messier and he looked even more adorable than he always did.

He grinned, a grin most feral and worked on getting Harry's robes off. He was a little more patient because he saw Harry was getting impatient. It would show him who was in control.

"Malfoy, get on with it," Harry really was an impatient boy. He went to grab back onto Draco and when he did, he slowly and sensuously kneaded his fingers into the soft skin of Draco's chest. "I'm not going to beg, but only make you pay for it all later," Harry smirked in a very Slytherin way.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, please, Potter. How can you possibly make me pay?"

He grabbed Harry's hands in one of his and pushed them above his head. As much as he hated to admit, he was losing control. He couldn't let Harry win, he couldn't. His lips once again crushed down on Harry's and he ravished the other boy's mouth. Still holding onto Harry's hands, he started to work on the robes again, this time getting them off quickly. He'd waited long enough.

Harry let his hands be held over his head, only because he felt his robes being ripped off. Kissing Draco was like nothing he had ever felt before, there was more passion in these kisses than Harry had ever thought existed.

Harry lifted his knee and let it rub the inside of Draco's thigh before he let it rise higher to the other boy's crotch where he rubbed his knee softly in small circles. He felt a strong urge to run his hands up and down Draco's body but as they were being held back all he could do was imagine that soft skin under his Quidditch calloused hands.

Draco moaned unwillingly at the friction Harry was causing and let go of the other boy's hands. Harry's shirts had by now joined his somewhere on the ground. He ran one hand over the other boy's chest down to the waistband of his pants and pulled Harry's body completely against his. He thrust his hips against Harry's. His pants had all of a sudden gotten way too tight.

Another moan escaped his lips as he continued to grind his hips against Harry's, setting a pace.

As Harry's hands dropped, he wrapped his strong arms around Draco's shoulders and pulled the other boy impossibly closer to him. He dropped his mouth to Draco's neck and sucked lightly, loving the feel of his lips on such soft skin. Soon though, with Draco's hands roaming his body leaving behind a trail of red hot fire, he grew impatient and his hands moved down Draco's arms then moved to the blonde's lower stomach right above his pants. Harry fingered the button on Draco's trousers and pulled his mouth away from the neck under his lips.

"C-can," Harry stuttered and decided to start his sentence over, "I mean are we...?" His flushed skin reddened further and he marvelled at his embarrassment, he almost felt ashamed, after all the things they had already done and he couldn't even put a name to it? God, he was pathetic.

"What's the matter, Potter? Lion got your tongue?" Draco asked smirking and panting only slightly as Harry's hands never left his pants. Harry looked about as red as his Gryffindor colour. It was adorable though.

He cupped Harry's cheek and tenderly stroked the soft flesh with his thumb. It was an almost tender gesture and he didn't know what made him to it. His grey eyes searched Harry's green ones for any sign that Harry might want to back of this but he found none. This wasn't the first time they had done this so he didn't quite understand Harry's reason for embarrassment.

He took the matter out of Harry's hand (almost quite literally) and rid himself of his pants.

Harry smiled lightly and put his hands on his own pants and took them off ready to be with Draco, it had been so long since the two of them had had sex and Harry was only a little nervous, more like anxious to begin.

Stripped naked and waiting for Draco, Harry leaned against the wall hardly holding himself back, wanting to touch every inch of Draco's gorgeously naked body.

He knew Draco loved to be in the one in charge of what happened to him but Harry couldn't help his aggressive nature, but fair was fair and since he had topped last time he was sure Draco would demand that he be the one to do the controlling. Harry bit his lip trying to contain his lust in that one small gesture.

Harry stood naked in front of him, leaning casually against the wall and biting his lip. It was the hottest sight he'd ever seen and one that would likely be burned in his memory for the rest of his life. Last time Harry had topped (he still couldn't figure out how that had happened) so now it was definitely his turn.

He could see Harry wanted him, was ready for him. The only thing separating them were his boxer-shorts so he quickly got them off, nearly tripping over them.

He ran his hands over Harry's chest which felt like it was on fire. His hands slid over his sides to his ass and he pulled the other boy against him.

Harry moaned excitedly, Draco's cold hands on his own warm body felt like heaven. Harry trailed his hands up Draco's chest and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and left light kisses on the hot skin of Draco's chin.

Harry let his leg move up to rub on Draco's and then knew by the way the boy was handling him that he was definitely topping tonight. So Harry let his hands move from around Draco's neck to his shoulder's where he began to tug him down. Sliding down the wall and to the floor. Harry decided it would be better just to move away and lay himself down, he moved his mouth away from Draco and nodded to the stone floor where their robes lay spread out for them to both lay on.

Harry's hands dropped from Draco's body all together and laid himself down on the floor hissing when the cold stone made contact with the naked skin of the back of his legs, his back on the robes was fine but his legs would just have to bare it.

Draco licked his lips. Harry seemed more than willing tonight. He was giving him permission. Not as if he really needed it but he would not force the other boy into something he didn't want.

The hiss that escaped Harry's lips was strangely arousing and he could barely wait to bury himself in Harry again. But not yet. No, he wanted to make Harry moan and beg for it. So he straddled the other boy and covered his body. Their cocks brushed, sending a shiver up his spine and drawing a long moan.

He tangled a hand in Harry's hair and placed kisses down his jaw line to his neck. He sucked the soft skin before biting down, breaking the tender skin slightly. His mouth moved lower over his collarbone to the nearest nipple. He took the hard nub in his mouth and sucked gently.

Harry felt his body arc toward Draco's own from off the ground, what the other boy above him was doing making Harry harder than he thought possible. He wanted Draco, he wanted every inch of him to belong to Draco he wanted the boy in any and every way possible. Hardly even aware what he was doing himself, Harry's hips bucked up against Draco's arse, (the boy having basically sat on him) and he hissed in pleasure, he would take any form of relief even if it meant dry humping someone's arse.

"Draco," the way Harry moaned the Slytherin's name sounded nothing more than positively sinful and wanting. He needed Draco, and wanted him. Now.

Draco moaned when Harry's hips bucked up. If he didn't do something quick he'd be bottoming again and although that didn't seem as such a bad thing at the moment, he wanted to be inside Harry again.

The way Harry had said his name had sent shivers up his spine and he wanted to hear him say it again, preferably while screaming his name. His mouth left Harry's nipple and he sat up, watching the squirming boy beneath him.

He got off Harry. "Turn around," he ordered, "It's easier that way."

Harry groaned at the loss of contact and decided he best follow the orders if he wanted that warm pale skin back on his own hot flesh. He turned on his buttocks and then pulled himself onto his knees doing his best to spread his legs and not slip on the robes.

Harry knew he was being a bit eager but he couldn't help himself, he wanted Draco inside him as soon as possible. It had been such a long time since Draco had buried his large cock inside Harry, and as he thought about it his need grew even stronger.

"Draco, please?" Harry asked, his voice husky with his lust.

Draco loved how Harry was so eager. He wanted it and wanted it bad. Harry's voice was so filled with lust and the need for him that it was quite hard to not to obey to his pleading. It was what he had wanted in the first place and quite frankly, the waiting period was over. He needed him now.

His hands slid over Harry's ass a few times before he squeezed. The flesh was soft under his hands. He pressed a kiss on either cheek, then he carefully slid one finger in Harry's tight ass. They may have both wanted it now but he was not going to hurt Harry in any way.

Harry moaned wantonly and tried not to back up on Draco's finger. His body had almost immediately accepted Draco and had adjusted accordingly, his ass apparently used to such treatment. He almost grinned in his bliss filled state.

Draco's sinfully long fingers moving around inside him made Harry shudder in pleasure. If he felt this good already he couldn't wait until his lover filled him whole.

The shiver told Draco he was ready enough for two. When he slipped another finger, he was surprised at how easy Harry took him in. Then again, it never took Harry long to adjust. He was always relaxed enough to take him in.

He moved his fingers in and out the hole, loving the warmth that enveloped his fingers. He closed his eyes and let himself feel. He moaned and felt his cock respond.

He added a third finger and opened Harry up further. They were nearly there.

Harry felt his body growing hotter and his cock filling with more blood. His head was buzzing with pure lust and need, he had lost all thought long ago and was now unashamedly pushing his hips back onto Draco's fingers, wanting nothing other than reaching his own release.

But he couldn't stand the strain all of this was causing his cock, he knew that it also needed attention but with his face buried in his folded arms, letting his body take in all the pleasure, he couldn't bring himself to move and possibly ruin their slow and passion-filled rhythm.

Draco moaned again, loving how Harry pushed back against him. His cock was rock hard and he needed his release. Their little foreplay had lasted long enough anyway. He pulled his fingers out and then found his wand to mutter a spell to lube up his cock. He moved to put the tip of his dick against Harry's entrance. He grabbed Harry's hips to steady himself and then pushed forward, meeting little resistance from his eager lover.

Harry let out a guttural moan and stilled to let his body adjust to Draco's large dick. After deciding he had waited long enough and breathing deeply Harry pushed his hips back a bit to let Draco know he was ready. He tried not to whimper when he thought about his rock hard cock, he would need to pick himself up soon so he could get at least some kind of friction going.

When Draco was completely buried in Harry's body, he stopped his movement. He was pretty much laying on Harry's back but he was trying to keep most of his weight off the other boy. It felt good to be like this. It felt good to feel the warmth of Harry's hole enveloping his hard cock. He gently sucked on Harry's shoulder while one hand slid under Harry's body down to his hard dick which wasn't getting enough attention. He pumped the hard organ.

Staying still like this wasn't an option for very long because he felt his body tremble with anticipation. He again placed on hand on Harry's hips to steady himself while the other hand remained firmly wrapped around Harry's pulsing dick. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Then pulled out further and slid back in, letting Harry get used to the movement. His hand stroked in time with his movement.

When Draco's hand enveloped his cock, Harry was sure he was going to hell for feeling this good while doing something so bad. His head fell back onto Draco's own shoulder as the other boy sucked his skin.

Harry moaned at the too soon loss of his lover's lips on his neck but the feeling went away as new ones filled him. Draco had begun to move inside him and Harry knew. He knew that Draco was meant for him, they fit perfectly and they always had.

The hand pumping his hard and heated member felt so good to Harry, and it felt even better when his own hips began to thrust into Draco's willing hand. The combined motions of his own hips coming forward into the hand and then backwards onto the hard cock was almost too much pleasure for Harry to stand.

Draco felt how close Harry was to his release. He was too but he wanted Harry to come before he did, so he would know that he had satisfied his lover before he got lost in his own pleasure. His thrusting became fucking as he pulled out only to slam back in, searching for that spot that would bring Harry great pleasure. His hand tightened on Harry's hip. He was bound to leave a bruise there but he was close, so close.

Harry felt the tension coil in his abdomen, but he bit his lip and rode it out, he wanted more he wanted this pleasure to last as long as it could. Draco's fucking felt so good, and every time the blonde slammed into him and hit his spot he cried out. Colours exploded behind his closed eyelids every time Draco went into him.

"Draco!" He cried as he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

One final thrust from Draco's hand and hips, had him screaming out his release.

A sticky liquid ran over his hand and dripped onto the floor. He pulled his hand away and instead grabbed Harry's other hip. His release came after a few more hard thrusts and he shot his load inside Harry. He stayed buried inside Harry for a few more seconds until he had enough strength to pull out his now limp cock. He laid down beside Harry, exhausted.

Still trying to catch his breath Harry rolled onto his side and laid one of his arms across Draco's chest and set his head on his shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco asked, looking at the boy next to him. He placed his hand on Harry's arm and rubbed it soothingly.

Harry was almost dreading the answer but he needed to know that his feelings weren't lost on the other man.

"Do you love me?"

Draco stiffened and he wasn't quite sure what to reply or what Harry wanted him to say. It was a fair question which deserved a fair answer. He'd always thought this was just about sex, although he had started to develop feelings for the other boy. He had never allowed himself to really fall in love because he had always thought there was no chance of them being in an actual relationship.

He realized he had to answer Harry before he drove him away. He looked in the green eyes belonging to his lover and smiled slightly. They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. For the first time, he allowed himself to actually feel.

"Yes, I love you." he admitted smiling widely. Now he just hoped that was what Harry wanted to hear.

Harry let out a little relieved sigh and smiled shakily as he snuggled up to Draco's warmer body. He buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and kissed the still slightly sweaty skin.

"I'm glad or else I would have felt like a total ass sitting here feeling the way I do about you." The only slightly muffled sentence cleared at the end when Harry looked Draco in the eyes smiling brightly.

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco smiled again at Harry's smile. He couldn't deny he was relieved that Harry felt the same. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips for a sweet and tender kiss. A hard kiss was out of the question now after they had admitted how they felt for each other. It was no longer just about sex now.

"Shall we get dressed now?" Harry asked after a few more minutes of snuggling.

Draco reluctantly agreed because he loved laying like this with Harry. He stood up and grabbed their robes. It took him a few seconds to see which was from who but eventually he had things sorted out. He tossed Harry's his robes and grabbed his own underwear. He started dressing. When he had pulled his pants on, he paused to run his hands through his hair.

Harry sighed happily he had wanted to stay with Draco but it was already so late. He had no idea what time it was so it could be past curfew, he didn't want to chance some teacher finding them. He shot Draco's now, sadly, only half nude body a few lusty glances as he dressed himself, with his pants and socks on he paused and grabbed his tie before he forgot it and slung it lazily around his neck.

He almost drooled when he saw Draco run his hands through his hair, not realizing he had dropped the rest of his clothes in favour of staring.

Draco noticed the look Harry was giving him and smirked at the other boy.

"You might need this." Draco said as he bent down to pick up the clothes Harry had dropped. He grinned and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before he finished dressing. Last thing was his tie which he didn't bother tying and just lay around his neck. He waited for Harry to finish.

Harry didn't indulge in the feelings of embarrassment, he was allowed to stare at his boyfriend if he wanted. And he wanted.

He pulled on the rest of his clothes, but not really wanting to wear his outer robes he threw them over shoulder with his shirt untucked and with not all he buttons done. His hair was a mess and he was still a bit flushed. He looked like he had been shagged, and he looked like he had bloody well enjoyed it too.

"You ready?"

"No." Draco answered, "But not like we have a choice."

He let his eyes take in the sight before him. Harry looked absolutely stunning like this with his shirt untucked and half open. It made him want to shag the other boy again but they didn't have the time for that now. Tomorrow perhaps.

**HDHD**

**A/N: **This was an RP! It was fun to do and me and Kelly(Wolf) would love to take requests, on where Draco and Harry should have sex next. The sequel to this one has been finished quite long ago so it will be up soon! Also, check our profile for our seperate accounts!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody  
and  
-Wolf

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
